Dama Mariposa
by Haine Asakura
Summary: Nunca logró arrancarle un sonrojo ni otra señal de excitación. Talvez el delicado muchacho era inmune a sus encantos...o quizá, esa parte de ingenuidad e inocencia que poseía era lo que no permitía que se acercase más...ser su consejera no bastaba...


La dama mariposa

¿Existe realmente el "fin" de un deseo?

¿Se puede simplemente dejar de "soñar"?

¿Qué sucede después de ver un sueño cumplido?

¿Acaso, no se vuelve a soñar?

Si todo deseo tiene un precio que pagar, ¿cuánto estaremos dispuestos los humanos a gastar para ver nuestros sueños cumplidos?

¿Cuánto puede querer una persona? ¿No hay límites acaso?

¿Cuánto se puede ser egoísta…?

Si eres aquel individuo que constantemente cambia de parecer, ¿cuánto deberá de aguantar tu pobre corazón, el cambio de tus ideas?

Indecisión y temor…

Es lamentable. ¿Verdad?

Dime.

¿Quién es el encargado de conceder esos deseos?

¿Lo que obtiene a cambio…la hace feliz?

Define feliz.

¿Alguien acaso, le ha preguntado que es lo que "desea" esa persona?

Por eso digo que somos egoístas.

Por curiosidad... no seremos ciegos a la verdad…

Lo trivial y mundano es lo que realmente importa… ¿qué pasaron con las cosas que valen no por el precio que se le pueda otorgar sino más bien porque son importantes para el crecimiento del alma?

El corazón no tiene precio…o, ¿se le pueden colocar cifras a los sentimientos…?

Volviendo con lo anterior.

¿Qué será lo que desea aquella persona?

¿La ley del cambio equivalente se aplicará también a ella?

Y por último, ¿quién será el individuo que conceda aquel sueño?

El soñar y el desear…traen serios problemas.

El siempre pedir y obtener sin esfuerzo hacen al individuo flojo y materialista.

¿Dónde quedo las esperanzas del mejor futuro…?

Repito.

¿Existirá el final de este "sueño"?

----------

Era un verano demasiado caluroso. La gente salía a las calles con menudas prendas y faldas o shorts que apenas cubrían sus cuerpos. La vergüenza no existía prácticamente, lo único importante era apaciguar el calor. Las bebidas frías, los helados, las idas a las piscinas públicas…todo ello estaba permitido si era necesario para calmar la temperatura del cuerpo.

Caminando por las estrechas calles de la ciudad, doblando algunas esquinas, frente a un farol apagado y entre dos largos edificios; se encontraba lo que para la gente común era un terreno abandonado. Nadie había sentido la curiosidad de entrar a ese lugar. Sólo estaba ahí, ocupando un espacio en el ambiente.

Sin embargo, para algunos, la existencia de ese vacío, no lo era tanto.

Watanuki Kimihiro, es un joven el cual se destaca sutilmente como estudiante y como deportista. Es un muchacho como cualquier otro que vive enamorado de una joven de su escuela y que tiene una amistad-rivalidad con un antiguo compañero de la infancia. Trabaja medio tiempo en una tienda, hace cosas como arreglar, limpiar y hacerse cargo de los clientes. Tiene un jefe con el cual lleva una relación especial…etc, etc.

Si uno observa estas características desde un punto de vista objetivo, reconocerá que son cosas que haría un muchacho común…Pero, Watanuki no es un muchacho común, no trabaja en una tienda como cualquier otra y…su jefe está por encima de lo que se conoce como normal.

De belleza intoxicante, atrevidas ropas y de extrañas filosofías, Yuuko Ichihara se encargaba de hacerle la vida un poco más divertida a su querido empleado. Además, él le cocinaba, servía de mandadero y cumplía sus caprichos aunque fuesen a altas horas de la noche.

El muchacho, pese a su carácter explosivo y contundentes palabras, hacía lo que se le pedía. Y, muchas veces ganaba algo a cambio. Talvez un poco más de experiencia y sabiduría sobre la vida que la misma Yuuko casualmente quería mostrarle.

Fue así que, entre misión y misión, el jovencito de oscuros cabellos, se ganó la confianza de la hechicera encargada de cumplir los deseos. El estudiante pasaba mucho tiempo en la tienda "fantasma" y hasta había veces que se quedaba a dormir. Hecho que se volvió mas común a medida del tiempo. Todo bajo el consentimiento y, quizá, gusto de la bruja.

Fue en una de esas misteriosas noches, en las que se quedaba, donde sucedió.

-.-.-.-.-.

No podía volver dormir. Había tenido un sueño que ni los adivinos podrían descifrar. En aquel sueño, su cuerpo era envuelto en finas telas transparentes, que al contacto con su piel se adherían formando una segunda epidermis. El "yo" de su sueño, permanecía inerte, expectante y gustoso de ser enrollado en tan deliciosa tela. Además una fragancia lo endulzaba y lo hacía sonreír a medida que era asfixiado por su nueva piel. Pronto aquella tela desapareció para dejar un rastro de mariposas que revoloteaban a su alrededor divertidas, el sonreía complacido y feliz. Sin embargo, no era el sentido del sueño lo que lo mortificaba, sino la sensación de satisfacción que sintió. Un sentir que lo completaba.

Al despertar, el vacío, en su ser, cayó cual agua helada.

Un viento gélido recorrió su cuerpo. Sus ojos vacilaron en el techo, su mente trabajaba en alguna respuesta, inquietud que jamás tuvo pero que quisiera volver a experimentar. Nostalgia a esa suave textura tocar su cuerpo.

Se sonrojó y no sabía con exactitud el porqué.

Se incorporó del futón en donde estaba echado. Sus cortos y dóciles cabellos cayeron a su frente, aún se encontraba taciturno. Una mano se encargó de sacarlos de ahí, rozando otros de su ansiosa cabeza.

-"Talvez Yuuko-san pueda ayudarme con esto"- pensó estando allí. Sonrió con ironía al imaginar el rostro de la susodicha y su mística forma de explicarle el sentido de las cosas. Siempre entendía al revés, necesitaba experimentarlas para comprenderlas…porque a veces la teoría no lo era todo.

Se levantó con dificultad, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su vista, un tanto borrosa. Se arregló la holgada yukata y volvió a posar su mano en su sien. Dolor. Punzante y constante.

Caminó por los pasillos, sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad de estos y sus oídos se agudizaron ante el repentino crujido que se escuchó de repente. Dirigió su vista hacia la procedencia del sonar pero este había cesado, perdiéndose también en la negrura de los pasillos de madera hueca.

Movió su cabeza a ambos lados, negando lo que claramente había oído. Pero, sin rodeos, que suceso extraño no había percibido desde el día que nació. Un simple "ruido" no era algo para asustarse ni para estar alarmado.

O quizá sí.

A veces lo oculto, lo desconocido, es más atemorizante que aquello que se nos muestra con una forma.

Volvió en su andar, dirigiéndose a la habitación con motivos de mariposas inscritos en ella. Cuando estuvo parado frente a la puerta corrediza que separaba la grandiosa estancia de aquel lugar lleno de extrañeza y misterio, dudó.

¿Estaría despierta?

Era muy probable que la mujer de hipnotizantes ojos estuviese dormida. Watanuki recordaba que antes de acostarse, la hechicera lo había mandado a comprar una cantidad considerable de bebida y, lo que más le asombró fue que la mujer se acabó el licor en menos tiempo de lo que le tomó a él comprarlo y traerlo a la tienda.

-"Debe estar en pleno trance…"- pensó en ironía mientras que sacudía una mano vagamente en señal de "es un hecho".- "Es mejor regresar…le preguntaré en la mañana.".- con resignación. - "Tal vez, ya no halla necesidad" – terminó, cerrando los inciertos ojos y girando su cuerpo para marcharse.

Otra vez, el quejido corto se escuchó haciendo voltear el rostro al estudiante.

Tembló en sorpresa al notar que aquel sonar provenía de la habitación de la hechicera. Tragó saliva y dudó en acercarse, no era temor, no. Acercó la pálida mano al pasante de la puerta para poder abrirla, se olvidó de los modales occidentales y su curiosidad predominó.

Un golpe seco le hizo parar en su acto.

Pareciera como si un objeto pesado hubiese caído, por la fuerza de gravedad, chocando estrepitosamente en el suelo de madera reluciente. Su mente creaba suposiciones con rapidez y temió lo peor. De golpe, deslizó la puerta de decorados de mariposas y la oscuridad lo recibió.

Ya no había más ruido.

Un silencio de ultratumba, como si ningún alma rondase en aquel espacio, como si las mismas ánimas se negaran a asomar sus traslúcidas esencias por el temor, no existente, de conocer lo que ese lugar guardaba en las cortinas negras dominantes de la habitación.

Kimihiro la buscó con la mirada. Deseaba encontrar alguna señal de la mujer. Ansiedad.

Sus labios no articularon palabra alguna y ni siquiera un suspiro fue liberado cuando la encontró.

Bajo un rayo de una escurridiza luna, notó el perfil divino de la criatura de largos y lisos cabellos negros. Estaba sentada con una postura casi rígida, cabizbaja y silenciosa. No era la usual fémina que lo recibía después de la escuela u ordenaba la cena con intrépido ánimo.

No era Yuuko en absoluto.

Quedó estático esperando la reacción de la bruja, pero esto sería en vano.

La mirada oscurecida de la mujer observaba con sumisa admiración lo que parecía ser un espejo de corte antiguo y oriental. Una mueca de tristeza fue vista en los rojizos labios.

-¿Yuuko-san…? – habló, al fin, con preocupación el muchacho de cabellos azabache. Con tranquilidad, la persona hablada cerró los ojos y los dirigió hacia quien le dirigía palabras.

Notó con agrado, el temor en ellas.

-Watanuki, ¿se te ofrece algo? – preguntó en sutil tono. Aquello ocasionó que el muchacho se extrañara aún más.

Fijó sus ojos de ambiguo color a los rectos de ella.

-Creí haber escuchado un ruido, ¿todo está bien, Yuuko-san? – dijo, sus ojos ahora no sólo observaban a la mujer de tez blanquecina sino al curioso objeto que traía en sus manos.

Los finos ojos de la bruja de las dimensiones se entrecerraron.

-¿Te parece que algo estuviera mal? – contestó con sublime tono, claramente notando el creciente interés del muchacho en lo que ella traía. El chico la miró confundido. Yuuko dibujó una suave sonrisa en sus labios- Todo está bien, Watanuki.- habló, tranquilizando un poco la mirada extrañada.

-Que…que bueno.- volvió a notar el espejo.- Yuuko-san, ¿y eso?

La mujer apretó el circular objeto contra sí.- Un pequeño pero querido recuerdo de una persona que ya no está en este mundo y, talvez, en ningún otro.-contestó con leve melancolía fingida, provocando así el efecto deseado: Watanuki no preguntó más.

Los irises de distinto color miraron al suelo. Se había olvidado la razón de estar aquí.

-¿Pasa algo? – interrogó gentil la de largo cabello sin recoger.

Parpadeó tratando de recordar.

-Es muy atrevido de tu parte venir a la habitación de una mujer a estas altas horas de la noche, sabes.- comunicó con gracia, a la vez que colocaba un largo dedo en su mejilla. Mientras que las del susodicho intruso se coloreaban de una suave tonalidad rosada.

-¡No! ¡Se equivoca! ¡Se equivoca! Yo…! – se encontraba nervioso, fastidiado por el comentario burlón pero sentía su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho por la sola idea de…-¡NO! – terminó agitado y con la faz aún más roja.

Yuuko se sorprendió por la reacción tan cómica de su empleado y rió abiertamente.

Esto, hizo que el muchacho la observara. Esa sí era la Yuuko que él reconocía.

-Te preguntaré otra vez, ¿Qué se te ofrece, Watanuki Kimihiro? – había recobrado el habitual tono y sus hechizantes ojos se apoderaban de los de él.

El intruso calmó su expresión cuando ella volvió preguntar, interrogante cuya respuesta estaba cubierta sutilmente en las arenas del olvido. Los ojos inquietantes de la bruja no se alejaban de la faz del muchacho de frágiles facciones, este abrió la boca para contestar con duda.

-Un…sueño, Yuuko-san.- dijo, desde su lugar en el marco de la puerta, si atreverse a pisar tan oscuro lugar.

La belleza divina dibujó una sonrisa en la esquina de sus largos labios.- ¿Y qué tiene eso de nuevo? – volvió a interrogar con falso interés.

Los ojos del empleado se entrecerraron.-Yo…tuve una sensación de…felicidad…- contestó un poco avergonzado, la hechicera le hizo un gesto para que entrara, cosa que el pasó por alto. Ella esperó que el muchacho continuara.- Pero, no es el mismo sentimiento que tengo cuando estoy con Himawari-chan o cuando mis habilidades…si poseo alguna… ayudan a alguna persona…, es más bien….-pero fue cortado por Ichihara.

-Es curioso…-una pausa.- como se colocan escalas, grados o valores a los sentimientos…-habló al aire.

El joven la examinó con confusión.

-Continúa.- le indicó con interés naciente.

-Yo…-dudó, pero aquellos ojos le insistían.- Era feliz.- repitió.- Feliz de que, una sustancia envolviera mi cuerpo, no permitiéndome respirar. Una tela tan suave y aromática, que yo caía en su embrujo…-habló.- Pero, no luchaba por salir de ella. No era mortificante.- señaló con énfasis lo último.- Más bien, me sentía…satisfecho…- un rubor ligero paseó por su rostro, esperaba que la que concede deseos no lo notara.

Pero nada escapa al ojo experto de la mujer galante.

-Te sentías bien, dices.- indicó la mujer a lo obvio.- Entonces, si era un sueño tan placentero, porque vienes a mí?

Kimihiro miró el suelo por un momento.- Porque pensé que Yuuko-san podría explicarme la razón de mi felicidad…

Ella esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Nadie se conoce mejor que sí mismo, Watanuki.- habló la hechicera desde su posición. Su largo cabello bailaba suavemente alrededor de su cuerpo delgado.- Me pides que lea tu corazón y te explique de sentimientos…cosa que lo puedes hacer y gratis, por tu cuenta.

El de diferente color de ojos volvió a posar sus ojos en la mujer de amplia sonrisa pero a veces una muy triste.

-Lo…sé…-contestó un poco decepcionada de haber ido por gusto a la habitación de aquella dama.

Yuuko le miró.

-Watanuki, acércate.- le indicó con la voz suave. El muchacho dudó pero no tardó mucho en ir a donde ella le había dicho. Tomando asiento a su lado.

Podía percibir en el ambiente, aquel perfume que emanaba del cuerpo de la bruja. La miró de reojo, encontrándose con ese espejo que ella antes le había evitado hablar.

-A veces, se requiere examinar los sueños de una manera tan poco profunda.- la voz suave pero intrigante le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole virar la vista hasta el rostro de la mujer.- Si cavas mucho en la arena de las experiencias, es probable que en vez de encontrar verdades y sabidurías, tengas obstáculos que harán que acumules preguntas y cansancio. Tantas serán, que tendrás que volver al principio y empezar a cavar de nuevo, volviéndolo un ciclo interminable.- Respiro, mirando la luna que estaba en lo alto de la oscura noche. Tan plateada, tan divina. Cerró los ojos como si estuviera meditando.- Pero, si tan sólo nos fijáramos en la superficie de la arena, veríamos en sus granos lo necesario para encontrar la verdad. Reuniendo cada fragmento de aquella arena, examinarla y ver que en cada uno hay lo necesario para llegar a un fin, lograríamos acumular lo necesario del saber, y veríamos más claramente que estar cavando en ella con la dulce espera de encontrar con rapidez lo que se anda buscando.

Kimihiro Watanuki nuevamente no entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo aquella mujer del holgado kimono.

-Dime, Watanuki.- sus ojos negros le miraron intensos y el rostro fino de la de largo cabello negro se iba aproximando al del muchacho. Ambos ojos de diferente color del escolar, ámbar y azul, brillaban constantemente.- Tienes algún apuro en encontrar el sentido de tu sueño? Hay…alguna razón en especial que te haga querer indagar hasta saber una respuesta? O, es sólo curiosidad…lo que te ha hecho estar aquí sentado al lado mío.

-Yo creo…- la piel clara del muchacho se estremecía por la cercanía de esa mujer a su rostro. Pero se mantuvo quieto, esfumando su nerviosismo y concentrándose en lo antes dicho para él.- Creo que si es un sueño que he tenido, uno feliz, cosa que no los he tenido en mucho tiempo, es importante.- soltó con franqueza.- Es importante saber que significa. Para mí…sería…sumamente…importante, Yuuko-san.

La mujer se detuvo y contempló los ambiguos ojos del de cabellera corta negra, sonrió con exquisitez.

-Como gustes, Watanuki.- colocándose de nuevo en una posición correcta, acarició el marco de aquel espejo circular.- Pero, como ya te lo he mencionado antes, yo no puedo darte aquello que ya tienes.

-Que ya poseo, dice? – confundido, Kimihiro preguntó.

-Conocimiento, claro.- respondió ella con gracia.- Puedes examinar por ti mismo y encontrar sentido a aquello que buscas.- aclaró con sonrisa en su rostro.

-En otras palabras…- habló cansado el muchacho.

-Que esta charla es una sentido, jojojo – comentó divertida la mujer, riéndose en la cara enfadada de su temperamental ayudante.

-Eso no es gracioso, Yuuko-san!- exclamó el muchacho a su lado. Ella siguió riendo como era habitual. El escolar le quedó viendo fijamente, extrañado y con melancolía. Los cabellos largos de la mujer que caían por el pecho de la mujer, cubrieron la superficie del espejo que las delicadas manos sujetaban con empeño. Recordando las palabras antes dichas por la mujer, sintió una opresión en su corazón: "_Un pequeño pero querido recuerdo de una persona…"_

Pensó, cuando vio el objeto, que era una de las tantas cosas que ella había tomado posesión por uno de los muchos deseos que ella concedía. Sin embargo, estaba en su habitación. Él sabía que aquellas cosas eran guardadas en uno de los almacenes de la tienda. Acumulados en pilas y que a él le costó tanto ordenar. Habían varios objetos sin valor aparente y extraños que ella había ido pidiendo a cambio de la realización de lo que querían las personas. Pero, ninguno de esos raros tesoros eran encontrados en sus aposentos. Sólo aquello que en realidad valían para ella, se encontraban allí.

Así que supuso, que quién le hubiese dado ese espejo, fue muy querido por ella. O…

-…ella talvez fue muy querida por alguien.- pensó con extraña tristeza. Sus ojos se debilitaron en su color y se ensombrecieron.

La divina mujer le observaba de reojo.

-No crees que las estrellas están más cerca esta noche? – enunció para despejar de pensamientos molestos al de cabellera corta y oscura.

-Las estrellas? – miró al firmamento teñido de negro y con diamantes esparcidos sobre el.

Aquellos brillantes puntos en lo alto parecían, en verdad, estar muy próximos a ellos. Como si uno si pudiese extender la mano y tomar un puñado de estrellas entre sus dedos. Se veía tan hermoso. La luna completaba el cuadro colocándose en el medio de aquel espectáculo para amantes. Ambas personas quedaron enmudecidas al tener la oportunidad de contemplarlo.

Watanuki tenía un rostro que exclamaba ingenuidad al mirar al cielo. Yuuko sonreía con sutileza a aquella pintura en lo alto. El aire corrió meciendo ambas cabelleras. Él sintió frió. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciéndole perder por segundos el embobecimiento que aquella maravilla le había concedido. Se abrazó a sí mismo para resguardarse. El iris de color ámbar miró a la doncella hechicera mientras que el azulino quedaba cerrado por el estremecimiento, se preguntó porqué ella no tenía frío…

Como si leyese su pensamiento, cosa que podía, "Ichihara" volvió su faz a él.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir, Watanuki.

-Eh, si….- respondió el delgado hombre poniéndose de pie. Pero, antes de irse, se volvió hacia la que, estando de espaldas, aún observaba el firmamento.- No vas a ir descansar, Yuuko-san?

Un silencio.

-Yuuko-san…? – llamó el joven al creer que no había sido escuchado.

-Lo haré en un momento, Watanuki. Sólo…quiero observar esto un poco más.- contestó luego de haber callado unos pocos segundos.

El alto hombre le miró con asombro bañado en preocupación. Algo le pasaba a la hechicera, por mucha burla que hiciese o que sonrisas despreocupas dibujadas en el hermoso rostro mostrase, eran imposibles de ocultar aquel rasgo de tristeza y añoranza que ella se veía.

-Ve y descansa.- habló una vez más la de labios rojos.- Nos vemos en la mañana.- agregó.

-Sí…en la mañana.- repitió el que podía ver fantasmas y salió de la habitación.

De nuevo, aquel lumbral había quedado en silencio. Los pasos del antes intruso ahí, eran seguidos obedientemente por los oídos de la mujer que aún estaba despierta dentro de un cuarto a oscuras. Con la punta de sus dedos, acarició el marco tallado del objeto que posaba ahora en su regazo, luego la superficie del vidrio, más claramente, bordando con sus dedos su propio reflejo en el.

-Falta muy poco para el fin.- musitó a su yo en el espejo.- Yo…ya no puedo interferir más en los sueños de ese joven.- volvió a hablar con seriedad.- Watanuki debe ser capaz de lograrlo.- sus largas pestañas entrecerraron sus ojos.- Watanuki… ¿estarás listo para acarrear sobre ti el peso de las verdades de este mundo? Todos los sufrimientos…todo lo malo…la tristeza que te traerá…- su voz se entrecortaba con cada palabra, haciéndolas difíciles de pronunciar, como no queriendo que aquello que se pronunciase fuese a cumplirse.- Habrá…todavía algo que yo pueda hacer…? – meditó con aquella sublime seriedad que la caracterizaba en los momentos más terribles. Sus ojos se cerraron.

-Lloverá.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, nubes de negro color cubrían el manto de estrellan, borrando aquella pintura que antes había maravillado a dos seres. Escasas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Pocas al principio pero que con el tiempo acrecentaron en su cantidad. Aún con los ojos cerrados, Yuuko podía escuchar como las gotas de agua caían en el gras, tan rápidamente, tan continuas…, volviéndose charcos.

-Cuando sea el momento perfecto, la lluvia será aquello que limpiará los rostros llorosos por la infinita tristeza y desesperación…o, será aquel llanto de felicidad y de completa satisfacción…- cuestionó.- El futuro puede ser cambiado si hay un corazón que sea capaz de aguantar lo que ello trae.

-----

Siguió lloviendo, desde otro lugar, una delgada figura observaba aquello con indiferencia, cuyos pensamientos estaban sumados en lo que un producto de sus fantasías había logrado emerger, situando sus acciones en un sueño.

-Yuuko-san no me va ayudar esta vez.

Una sonrisa de falsa comprensión se mostró en sus labios.

-Aunque es mejor…no puedo estar contando con Yuuko-san para siempre…- volvió a hablar, su pesar se hacía evidente.

Se recostó en su futón dispuesto a conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pero la figura femenina volvía a su mente, obligándolo a pensar en ella. En su rostro, en sus labios, en los cabellos que caían por su espalda y se dispersaban por el suelo, de aquella expresión tan poco común en ella y las misma palabras que le confundían desde la primera vez que la vio.

-No debería llover ahora…eso sólo deprime a uno aún más.- se quejó, uno de sus ojos miraba a una ventana. La lluvia no cedería a sus quejas con sólo enunciarlas.

Giró, dándole la espalda a esa molesta agua. Sus labios estaban en una curva caía y sus cabellos cubrían sus mejillas con suavidad. El rostro fino del muchacho trataba de hallar alguna explicación…tanto se estaba abordando en ella que ya se le estaba olvidando el porqué había ido a la habitación de la dama en primer lugar.

Yuuko Ichihara, su persona siempre le traía intrigas.

Pero, que cosas exactamente sabía de ella como para poder decir que la conocía.

No sabía ni su nombre verdadero…

Sabía que era una haragana, alcohólica y que disfrutaba de la buena comida.

Una bruja astuta que pedía algo a cambio de ejercer lo que sabía hacer mejor que nadie.

Una persona que lo había introducido más en aquel mundo que precisamente él trataba de huir: el sobrenatural.

Una mujer que había logrado engañarlo millonarias veces para lograr que hiciese algo que iba contra su voluntad.

Pero que a pesar de todo, se había vuelto una persona muy importante en su vida. Sería correcto decir, que fue ella quien hizo de su rutinaria y aburrida vida, una más interesante y provechosa. Había aprendido muchas cosas acerca del vivir: las emociones, los sentimientos tanto positos como negativos, los actos humanos…los no humanos también. Poco a poco, también, había él aceptado ser envuelto en ese mundo. Conocer más sobre sí mismo y…crecer un poco cada día.

-El yo de ahora…no es el mismo que hace unos meses, semanas, días, horas, minutos, segundos…atrás.- reflexionó mirando la pared de aquel espacioso cuarto.- Nadie puede explicar mejor mis sentimientos que mi yo de ahora.

Regresó entonces a meditar sobre aquella fantasía que lo había llevado a ir al cuarto de la hechicera. Aquel aroma que percibió de ella y que encontró tan encantador pero tan familiar era parecido con el cual había soñado. Una fragancia que lo hizo sonreír y querer hundirse en ella. Llenar sus pulmones, vaciar el aire y contaminarlo con ese adictivo aroma. Hundirlo en la frescura de ser asfixiado por tal intoxicante veneno…pero sería una muerte feliz.

Qué muerto muere feliz?

Aquél que ha vivido por más tiempo?

Aquél que ha encontrado el amor?

Aquél que, como él, después de haberse sentido tanto tiempo perdido y solo, encuentra brazos que lo abrigan y le motivan a vivir cada día, llenándolo de risas o de tristezas,…?

Aquél…que ha aprendido a vivir es aquél…que puede morir feliz.

Aquél que amó la vida a plenitud es capaz de dejarla sin remordimientos.

Sonrió.

-He encontrado mi motor de la vida.- susurró.

Aquella mujer le ha entregado sin pedir nada a cambio la experiencia para poder apreciar el estar vivo.

Haber conocido personas como Kohane-chan, la abuela de la adivinación, el zorrito y su padre, la dulce fantasma de las montañas, la malhumorada pero dedicada fantasma de la lluvia, su amigo de escuela y mayor rival, Doumeki; también superó su nerviosismo al hablar con la muchacha que consideraba un encanto, Himawari-chan….Maru y Moro, la mokona Negra…tantas personas y entidades mágicas que le habían enseñado un poco más…

Y claro está, ella.

La bruja de las dimensiones con la cual hizo un trato. Trato en el cual el prestaría sus servicios con la condición que ella se encargase de desaparecer esa particular cualidad de ver fantasmas y apariciones que él poseía…

Condición que ni él mismo estaba seguro que quería que se cumpliese.

Gracias a esa particularidad en él, había logrado todo lo que es ahora.

Gracias a haberlos conocido, él era la persona que es en ese momento.

Si "eso" desapareciese, es muy probable que nada vuelva a ser igual.

Cerró sus ojos, cansado de pensar. Se acurrucó en el blando futón y subió la cobija hasta tapar parcialmente su rostro. Sentía frío nuevamente, la lluvia acarrearía un cambio de clima a la ciudad. Porque, si bien estaban en verano, pronto las temperaturas bajarían, llegaría una nueva estación y los colores del cielo cambiarían…

-Los días cambian y yo con ellos.- pensó.

Cuando quiso volver a tratar de pensar sobre su sueño, el cansancio le venció y no pudo ejercer más pensamientos que no sean la mueca de tristeza que una hechicera le mostró en la oscuridad.

-----

Pasaron una par de horas, las suficientes como para que la lluvia parase y sólo dejase pequeños, grandes charcos de agua sobre el césped como recuerdo de su presencia ahora pasada. Tejado de la tienda estaba empapado y de sus bordes, agua goteaba. El ambiente era uno gris y el viento corría libremente por los pasillos de la misteriosa casa. Sólo dos entidades de la casa se habían percatado del inicio exacto de la lluvia, los otros aún continuaban un sueño sin interrupciones. De aquellas dos personas, sólo una había conciliado entras al mundo de lo posible.

La otra persona, estaba aún despierta. Había admirado la lluvia caer desde un principio hasta su final. Orfeo no venía por ella para llevarla a descansar. Ni había duende con polvos mágicos que la invitasen a cerrar los ojos…ella no dormía. No ese día.

En la habitación al final del corredor, con la puerta de motivos de mariposas, oscura cual templo, ella estaba de pie. Aquel redondo objeto aún estaba en sus manos. Yuuko, caminó, despidiéndose de aquel paisaje que le había sido de acompañante lo que duró de la noche, y posó el espejo cerca de un lugar parecido a un altar.

-Mokona…-susurró al espejo.- Que lo que queda del viaje de esos niños, no sea más que venturas y no desgracias.- habló a la superficie que reflejaba su imagen.

Dando la espalda a ese sitio, se alejó de él. Caminó por los pasillos de su tienda, los recorrió como hacía diariamente y se detuvo frente a la habitación de su empleado. Joven hombre que le había interesado en más de una manera. Sabía que si quisiera o no conocerlo, el destino se habría de encargar que su encuentro se aproximase con rapidez. Ella ya le había explicado eso a él, que estaba destinado que Watanuki Kimihiro llegase a ese lugar.

Su destino le había apuntado a Yuuko, la Bruja de las Dimensiones…, y ella se sometió a lo dicho.

Pero, estaba agradecida por haber conocido a ese joven de explosivas reacciones y sonrisas esporádicas. Serias miradas que le eran lanzadas y que ella ágilmente había eludido con risas o frases para irritarlo más. Le era divertido tratar con él porque…así el destino lo dijo.

Eran compatibles, de muchas maneras nuevamente.

Colocó su mano sobre la puerta corrediza, pero no la movió. Su rostro era impasible y tranquilo. Sus ojos miraban el suelo y sus labios rojizos estaban cerrados fuertemente.

Sin embargo, dejó escapar un suspiro. Como si el alma estuviese cargando un terrible peso…

Abrió la puerta sin llamar.

Y lo encontró durmiendo.

Sonrió.

Sigilosamente, se acercó a él. Su largo kimono rozaba contra el suelo, su caminar era uno con gracia y seductor, como si se tratase de una amante entrando en el lecho de su persona amada. Tomó asiento a un lado del futón y observó el rostro sin el ceño fruncido del de ojos, ahora cerrados, de colores diferentes.

Se veía en paz. Sin que hubiese algún miedo que corrompa ese estado de tranquilidad tan sublime que en él se manifestaba. Tan relajado, tan inocente,…ingenuo y amable…inclusive en un rostro dormido, puedes ver el alma de la persona en su perfecta forma. Un individuo con un sueño tranquilo es aquel que no posee pecados que esconder ni mentiras que disfrazar.

Watanuki Kimihiro era una preciosa persona a la cual nadie debería corromper.

Una preciosa esencia sin mancha la cual ella no podría teñir con los colores tan obscuros como su magia.

Eso, le atormentaba.

Una mano acarició con ternura una mejilla. Estaba tibio y su tacto era uno frío, estremeció al durmiente mas no se despertó. Ahora, el ver de la mujer era uno sin expresión, como si por sus ojos, lo más querido estuviese tan lejano. La melancolía y la ausencia de sentimientos estaban dibujadas en su bella faz.

-Yo ya no puedo interferir más de lo que ya he hecho.- un pulgar fino acariciaba con ternura esa superficie del rostro tan blanco.- Pero, confío…- susurró mirando los labios entreabiertos del joven.-…que este será, mi último regalo para ti…- con lentitud, la proximidad de sus rostros…se hizo nula.

Y lo besó.

Una caricia a los labios tan suave, tan tierna, tan amable pero que encerraba pasión, deseo y mucha pena.

Pena que luego carcomería sus noches.

Le besó hasta que ella sintiese que no estaba excediendo con lo permitido por el destino.

Cuando supo que ya debía separarse, lo hizo: liberó aquellos labios de adolescente de los suyos.

Sonrió con decepción al notar que su beso no sirvió para despertar al "bello durmiente", suficiente prueba que señalaba que su destino no era el de estar juntos. Separó unos molestos flecos de cabello de la frente del joven hombre y la acarició con la misma ternura antes dada a la mejilla ahora solitaria.

-La próxima vez que hablemos de sueños, será en uno, Watanuki.- soltó lentamente y de bajo volumen.-Ya no seré aquella tela que te envuelve, porque sé que algún día no estaré ahí para protegerte…pronto, te dejaré…- abandonó su mano de la frente y la regresó a su regazo.- Pero, gracias por decir,…que eres feliz conmigo, Watanuki.- los negros ojos de la bruja brillaron y se entrecerraron.- Hasta ese momento,…sigue siendo como eres.-levantándose, antes de tocar la manija de la puerta, divisó una última vez el semblante dormido.

Opresión en el pecho.

Cerró la puerta tras sí. Abandonando la habitación del escolar escogido por el destino a que durmiese en aquel lugar perteneciente a la bella y esbelta dama mariposa, ya que fue con ella que su viaje comenzó, que su evolución tuvo un sentido.

Volvió a recorrer los mismos pasillos hasta llegar al lugar en que ella reposaba. Miró sus propios motivos de mariposas, figuras que la representaban perfectamente. Abrió la puerta y la cerró lentamente. Cuando estuvo cerrada, ella se dio vuelta, una mueca triste y vencida adornaba un rostro de sonrisa caída. Los largos cabellos negros caían en su pecho y algunos, atrevidos, se escabullían por lo holgado de su kimono.

Ese rostro digno de compasión y empatía, una facción que quien fuese que hubiera amado y abandonado, lo hubiese tenido.

Sonrió más, la mueca triste y abatida.

-Incluso, "eso" sucedió tal y como lo dijiste…Clow.- habló en tono serio pero divertido.

Miró nuevamente hacia ese lugar en el que había estado sentada por muchas horas, meditando acerca de lo que pronto se avecinará y de los efectos que tendrá en ese mundo. El como podría amortiguarlos sin cambiarlos totalmente. El como podría defender a su protegido hasta que llegase el momento de su despertar…

Amanecía. Cansada, fue hasta su amplia cama acolchonada y se dispuso a descansar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya que había hecho algo le había quemado en el pecho desde que supo de su existencia y que, quiera o no, tenía que hacer.

Ya que Destino así lo había predispuesto.

-----

El sol se avecinaba dispuesto a secar lo mojado por la lluvia. Aceras, calles, bancas de los parques, el mismo suelo o césped, terrazas de las casas o algún vehículo dejado por accidente y sin refugio. Incluso, animales que no pudieron encontrar donde resguardarse de la lluvia.

Watanuki ya había empezado ha hacer sus quehaceres desde que había salido el sol. Era día viernes, último de la semana y debía ir a clases temprano. Se dispuso ha hacer su desayuno, el de las niñas, el de Mokona y el de Yuuko-san, pero la ausencia de esta le preocupó.

Con Maru y Moro de acompañantes, fue hasta la habitación de su empleadora.

Tocó dos veces.

-Yuuko-san, el desayuno ya está listo.- llamó cauteloso.

No hubo respuesta. Tanto las niñas como Watanuki se miraron.

-Eso le pasa por acostarse tan tarde…todo por mirar las estrellas…-regañó el muchacho a la maestra de la brujería.

-Eh? – preguntaron las niñas tan parecidas pero tan diferentes.

-Olvídenlo.- habló, con las mejillas sonrosadas por vergüenza y torpeza.

-Yuuko no saldrá hasta el mediodía.- la voz de la Mokona negra, sorprendió a Kimihiro.

-Al mediodía? – Interrogó el joven.- Por qué tan tarde?

-Así ha dicho ella.- respondió la criatura parecida a un dulce.

-Cuando te dijo eso? – volvió a preguntar.

-No te importa.- contestó rápidamente el animalito subiéndose al hombre del muchacho. Este enojado se quejó.

-Como que no me importa!?

-Todas mis palabras son de la misma Yuuko.- respondió audaz Mokona.- Y di yo digo que "no te importa" es porque ella lo dice.-siguió.

Watanuki miró con cólera al ser mágico pero, no tarde en calmarse.

-Debe estar preocupada por algo.- pensó.- Será mejor que descanse entonces.- habló para todos los presentes con él.

-Siii – respondieron las encargadas de proteger la tienda, Maru y Moro.

-Ahora, a desayunar!! También debes pensar ya en que harás para la cena Watanuuuuki…- habló la hermana de la Mokona blanca.

-Ya va, ya va. De ahí pensaré que hacer.- contestó resignado el muchacho de cortos cabellos negros y de finas facciones, yéndose con sus compañeros a terminar de comer.

Sin embargo, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron recordando ese "algo" que le inquietaba: otro sueño. Uno tan real que si no fuera por lo que es, lo consideraría un hecho fáctico: un beso otorgado a sus labios por la mujer que tanto admiraba y que si tuviese alguna oportunidad, amaría.

Sus mejillas se entibiaron.

-Un sueño…o lo que desea mi corazón…-dudó.

Pero, este, seguramente sería un sueño que no podría contar a la hechicera de las dimensiones y dueña de gran potencial mágico: "Yuuko Ichihara"

-Algún día...ella me dirá su verdadero nombre…verdad? – pensó con esperanza a la medida que su figura se perdía en los pasillos en dirección a la cocina de la gran tienda.

-----

Detrás de aquella puerta corrediza, en una habitación perfumada y con objetos de maravilloso talle, en una amplia cama con velos, una mujer de apariencia joven dormía plácidamente.

Una delicada sonrisa adornaba aquellos labios que habían robado el primer beso a un muchacho puro.

Pero, más que nada, yo me pregunto…

Qué soñará…aquella que concede sueños…?

FIN


End file.
